Soulmates
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: When Jack's father dies, Sam's there to comfort him.


TITLE : Soulmates

AUTHOR : Lara_SGC aka Lara

E-MAIL ADRESS : Lara_

RATING : PG-13

DISCLAIMER : Stargate SG-1 and the characters belong to MGM, Gekko Corp, and Secret Productions. I don't own them, I only own my brain who created this story. I don't get money from it and blah, blah, blah… Just having fun with them 

SUMMARY : When Jack's father dies, Sam's there to comfort him.

DATE : 30.01.2000

AUTHORS NOTES:****Many thankyous for my beta-reader, Katie!!!!!!****

Colonel Jack O'Neill calmly walked through the gray corridors of the SGC. Passing the labs where he heard the familiar sounds and beeping of the systems.

He rounded the corner, people smiled at him when they passed.

It was nice to work here. He thought about all the people who came at the mountain asking: 'When do we get to see the real thing?'. As _if_, he thought. He smiled at the memory of the few people he had guided to the Visitors Center. They could have saved themselves the ride here. Cheyenne Mountain is so heavily guarded that not even a dog could enter. Well, maybe a dog could.

He grinned at the memory of the cute English Setter who had mysteriously entered the SGC. The animal ran around, sweeping its tail from excitement. With some of the SGC members running after him, trying to catch the playful animal.

He shook his head and smiled.

The people he passed looked suspiciously at him, wondering what that smile on his face was for.

He walked in the direction of the briefing room. He walked that path so many times that he could find his way blindfolded.

Rounding the next corner, he almost bumped into Daniel Jackson.

"Good evening, Jack." Daniel said when he opened the door to the briefing room.

He watched the scientist in front of him. He looked tired, which indicated that he could use some sleep.

"Yep, the end of the day. Only the briefing and we're off home." Jack responded with enthusiasm. He entered the briefing room after Daniel, closing the door behind him.

He could smell the familiar coffee aroma when he entered. He didn't know why but this was his favorite room.

"Jack, why are you so eager to go home? Do you have something interesting to do there?" Daniel asked him while going over to the small table in the back, purring himself a cup of coffee.

"Well, okay. Daniel, I know you go home and study some new, very hard to learn, language. And Carter here-". He pointed at her with a gesture of his hand.

She was sitting at the table, reading a few notes. She looked up at the mention of her name.

"She'll probably be deciding to which planet we will go next time and Teal'c…"

"I am going to see one of your movies, O'Neill." Came the sudden response, startling Jack.

Jack walked over to Sam and seated himself on the chair next to her. Smiling at her on his way there. "Which one?" He asked changing his attention from Carter to Teal'c.

"The Prince Of Egypt." Teal'c calmly responded.

Jack frowned at Teal'c. "Teal'c, that's not a movie but a cartoon…a great one I may add."

Teal'c only nodded. "I know that it is a cartoon, but I have read your bible and the cartoon would perhaps clarify this difficult story."

Jack nodded understandingly. He looked at Daniel who was now sitting over him, coffee cup in hand. "Did you see the movie, Daniel?"

Daniel looked up from his notes. "No, Jack. I have more 'educating' things to do in my free time. Like reading books. Something you should try."

Jack snorted. "Hey, I read books."

Daniel eyed him. "Oh, yeah what was the last book you read?"

"Err…Lilly and the Balloon."

Sam laughed. "How long ago was that?"

Jack looked toward her. "Err…let's just say a very long time ago. Say does anyone watch The X-Files, here?" He looked around at everyone.

"I do."

Everyone looked surprisingly at Daniel.

"What?! I don't only read books you know…besides I think Scully's cute."

Jack grinned at Daniel. Was he blushing?

"Not Scully, Mulder."

Now it was everyone's turn to look surprised at Sam.

Jack didn't know what to say. Okay, rival number seven: Mulder. Jack didn't know why, but he felt the need to defend himself. "He mumbles."

Sam grinned at him. She knew exactly what he was doing. "So?! He IS cute and tall and he has this cute puppy-face and his lips….". Sam acted like she was dreaming while trying to keep a straight face when she saw the Colonel's mouth fall open.

Jack grumbled. "I'm tall. I'm…old…my hair's graying…." He trailed of knowing he couldn't win from Mulder.

Sam smiled and patted him on the arm in a playful way. "That can be attractive too, Sir."

Daniel watched and listened with amusement to the slight flirting conversation between Sam and Jack.

Jack looked sadly down toward his hands.

Sam laughed. "Oh, come on, Sir. Maybe…do a puppy-face." She said trying to cheer him up.

Jack looked up at her and did the best he could to do a puppy-face.

Sam and Daniel laughed with the Colonel's attempt. It was kind of cute. Teal'c had a bemused look on his face. He didn't understand what this conversation was all about.

General Hammond chose that moment to walk in. He frowned at the sight in front of him. It wasn't every day he saw the Colonel with a puppy-face. And everyone laughing with it. Somehow he didn't want to know what this was all about. "Colonel, why are you looking like Mulder at your 2IC?" He walked around the table and placed himself in the chair where he usually sat at the head of the table.

"You know Mulder too?". Jack threw his hands up in the air. "What is he? God?"

Sam shrugged and grinned at him. "Close."

The General looked at them and shook his head. "Come on people, let's get to business."

They were halfway through their briefing when suddenly an airman walked in. "Sir." He saluted.

"Yes, airman. What is the problem?"

"It has something to do with Colonel O'Neill." The young airman turned his head in the direction of Jack. "Sir, your mother's on the phone. It's urgent."

Jack looked over at the General. "Permission to leave the…"

"Granted."

Sam watched Jack leave the briefing room in a hurry.

Daniel saw the worry on her face. He knew the feelings she had for the Colonel and he was sure that when this was over that she would go after him.

Jack followed the airman to his office. He entered alone and picked up the receiver. His heart skipped a beat. His mother was crying and totally out of breath. "Mom?! What's wrong?!"

"Oh, Jack. You have to come over here. It's your father…he passed away. Please, come. I need you."

Jack couldn't believe it. That healthy man, his father. "I'll be right there, mom. Hold on!"

He put down the receiver and ran back to the briefing room. Almost knocking down a Lieutenant on his way there. He entered the briefing room totally out of breath. "Sir, permission to leave the base immediately?"

The General saw the desperation in his eyes. "Of course, son. You're all dismissed." He said in his command voice to the others.

But Jack was already out of the room. Sprinting to the closest elevator, not wasting any time.

Sam jumped out of her chair and ran as fast as she could after the Colonel. She saw him enter the elevator and could just squeeze her body through the closing doors.

"Carter?"

"Sir, is everything okay? What happened?" She looked at him with worry and love written in her eyes. It hurt her to see him like that.

"My dad…he passed away. I'm going to my mother." He looked sadly at her.

"I'm sorry." It took all of her courage to speak up. "And I'm going with you."

Jack looked at her with surprise. "Really, you don't have to." But he knew he would need her support.

"I'm still going with you, you're in no condition to drive…," she placed her hand on his arm and started to whisper. "…besides you'll need me, I know it helps when someone's there with you. I had the same experience, remember?"

Jack took her hand off his arm and squeezed it. "Your mom, I know. Now, I know how you felt."

Sam gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks, Sam."

She squeezed his hand back. "You're welcome."

The elevator stopped at the top level and the duo stepped out, straight to the car park.

The good thing was that no-one was there at the moment. People would otherwise think something about them walking hand in hand.

Sam didn't want to think about what would happen if someone did. Therefore, she pulled her hand away from his. She looked up at Jack to see his reaction on this. But it seemed that his thoughts were far away.

They walked to Jack's truck and he gave his keys to Sam.

She went to sit behind the steering wheel, fastening her seatbelt. She waited for Jack to take his place beside her and then started the truck.

She drove to Jack's mother's house with his directions.

It was a relatively short drive from the Mountain complex to Colorado. Cheyenne Mountain was the west end of Colorado Springs, safely hidden away between the trees.

The mountain had been hollowed out in 1961. It was supposed to be the best bomb shelter ever. They began using it in 1966. All through the Cold War, the Mountain had been used to focus only on the possibility that bombs launched from the Communist bloc might rain down on North America.

Then they started to keep an eye on the satellites crowding the air. With the fear that an attack may come from outer space.

After the Cold War was declared 'over' they only focused on the threats that could attack America. Two parts of America were involved in this; Canada and the US.

A Chinese nuclear threat or an attack from little green men; their job was to eliminate them before it could reach America's skies. Army, Navy, and Air Force Space Command had a role in this.

The SGC or StarGateCommand, commanded by General Hammond, was located on the lower levels of the Mountain complex.

The Stargate had become part of their lives. Some stayed on the base, others traveled through the shimmering ring and explored other planets. Trying to seek contact and new alliances to fight against the Goa'uld; the biggest threat the Earth has ever had. But people didn't know, they went to work not knowing that there are those teams who try to save the world every day.

And Sam was proud to be on one of those teams. She was also proud about the fact that she was on SG-1. The General always said that they were the most important team. Sam understood why. SG-1 wasn't just a team; it was a team with very important people in it.

Teal'c, a Jaffa who betrayed his Gods to stand and fight with the Tau'ri, against them in order to free his people. The civilian archaeologist and anthropologist of the team was Daniel. He was the one who got the Stargate working and he was there for them to translate difficult languages. Carter, herself, was on the team because she had spent years studying the Stargate; and lastly there was Colonel O'Neill. He was chosen to command the team because he was the best of the best from the USAF.

The team wasn't only number one because of that. But also because of the bond they shared with each other. They were a big family, friends, comrades as well as team members. They had saved each other's life so many times.

Sam smiled. She was thinking too much again, she did that a lot. But it helped her focus on stuff.

Sam noticed that Jack hadn't said a thing. But she knew that he needed to think, he would talk to her when he felt he needed to.

After twenty minutes they arrived at a small house set at the end of an outer suburban street. Several tall American Elms in the large front yard provided a wonderful veil of privacy, masking the house from the street.

Jack's mother stood waiting for Jack in the doorway crying, handkerchief in her hand. She was a tall pretty woman; she looked very much like Jack.

Even before Sam could park the truck, Jack jumped out of it and ran to his mother. They hugged each other, but it was more than that. It looked like they were hanging onto each other like a life line.

Sam stepped out of the car, but she didn't know what to do. So she just stood there and watched them, feeling very uncomfortable.

Jack's mother opened her eyes and looked at Sam with wide-open eyes but she quickly recovered.

Sam didn't know what to do. She'd looked at her as if Sam was a ghost. Maybe she imagined it. She smiled at the woman and walked over.

Sam reached them and she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. Mary O'Neill pulled herself away from Jack and turned to Sam.

Sam looked at her with commiseration. "I'm sorry ma'am. I know how it feels to lose someone."

Mary searched Sam's eyes. "Who did you lose to the angels, my dear?"

"My mother when I was young." Sam's eyes welled up with tears when she remembered all the pain she had suffered with then.

Mary pulled Sam into an embrace caressing her back.

Jack just looked stunned at them. It surprised him that his mother trusted Sam like that; Sam still was a stranger to her.

Mary stepped out of the embrace and whispered something in Sam's ear that he couldn't hear. He wondered what his mother had said to her.

"Take care of my son, honey." Sam looked surprised at her but nodded. "I will." she whispered back.

Then Sam turned to Jack and looked him in the eyes. She could see that he was holding back his tears. But crying is a very natural thing; sometimes it was good to cry your heart out. Tears are pain leaving your body.

Mary looked at them. They each had a broken heart but with time, love and strength they would heal each other. She turned and went back inside the house giving the couple the privacy they needed.

Sam was still searching his eyes, trying to decide what was best at the moment.

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding him as if she would never let go.

She would be here for him, she knew the pain. The same pain she felt now. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she started to cry, she couldn't help it.

Sam felt Jack's arms circle around her waist, pulling her close to his body.

Jack held his own tears back, trying to be strong for both of them.

Sam noticed it and she started to rub his back. "Let it out, it's okay." She whispered through her own tears. Her voice breaking.

That did it. She felt his body shake from the grief that he let out.

Jack started to cry, he wasn't embarrassed to cry in front of his second in command. He trusted her, was comfortable around her. And most of all, he loved her.

Sam pulled away and stared up at him taking a deep breath.

She brought a hand up his cheek as he did the same.

Sam brushed his tears away, Jack following her actions. She pulled her forehead against his. "Feel better?" she whispered.

Jack inhaled her perfume. "Yeah."

Sam's hand went behind his neck. She started to whisper again as if afraid that someone would hear. "Remember. I'm always here…I'm always here for you."

Jack's eyes watered again, it wasn't a normal thing for Sam to be so emotional. Especially to him.

"Why?" he whispered, knowing the answer. But he wanted to hear it from her.

She closed her eyes. "Because…because I care about you and most of all because I …oh I can't. Sorry." She started to pull away but Jack didn't let her, his arms were now tightly around her waist.

"Sam…look at me." He almost pleaded.

She looked up at him, knowing that he could see the emotion in her eyes.

"Sam…just…trust me, please." His plea tore her heart apart.

He then brought his hands up and softly caressed her cheeks.

She wanted to tell him, but he still was her commanding officer. But she had also dreamed about this moment. They would think about something and work this out together. Her need and her love for him were going to kill her if she couldn't get it out soon. She wanted her heart to be his. Screw regs.

Jack saw her think, he knew about what. "Sam, follow your heart," he gently said, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she stroked his lips with her thumb, so gently.

"Because I…I love you."

Jack pulled back and she thought she'd made a mistake. Maybe this was all to soon. He's father had just died. Were his emotions sincere or was this him being confused about his feelings. She hoped not. But when she searched his eyes, her heart skipped a beat.

There was so much love written in them. And before she knew, Jack lowered his head to her. She wanted to prove her point earlier and closed the distance. She touched his lips gently. Her hands traveled up over his chest to rest on his shoulders.

The kiss deepened and Sam felt an unexpected feeling of longing going through her body. She felt Jack's arms around her again, pulling her so close that she thought that she would suffocate. But she didn't care.

They pulled away from each other, both gasping for air. But stayed in each other's arms.

Jack lowered his head to her ear. "I love you, Samantha," he said softly.

Sam looked up at him to see tears trickling down his cheeks and suddenly she realized that she was aslo crying. She kissed his tears away. "Maybe we should go inside."

They pulled away from each other but before they walked inside, Jack stopped her. He looked her straight in the eye. "I don't know how to say this but my emotions are real. I was never really close to my father but realizing that someone could be taken away from you that easily, without warning just made me realize I didn't want to lose you."

Sam nodded and softly rubbed his upper arm. "Let's go inside."

"Mom?"

"I'm here, honey. I'm okay."

They entered the living room. It was a small cozy room with a warm touch to it.

Mary was seated on a chair. She looked up at them and smiled.

Jack walked to the sofa and placed himself on it. Lost in his thoughts thinking about his father, Charlie and about all his friends he had lost.

Sam walked over to him and stood next to him. She couldn't sit anywhere but she didn't mind, the only thing on her mind was Jack.

"I still can't believe it. I don't want to…God this is so hard." Mary managed to say.

Jack nodded slightly. "I feel so confused. Empty and not."

Sam knew how hard it was for him to express himself and talk about his feelings.

She felt the need to reach for him. She looked down at him and placed her hand against his cheek, pulling his head gently against her tummy. Something that a mother would do with her child.

Jack closed his eyes at Sam's gesture. She was so sweet, so gentle with him. He was glad that she'd come along with him. She had been right, he needed her. He felt her stroke his cheek with her thumb. He had not received this much love in a long time.

Mary's eyes welled up with tears again as she saw the love that was in front of her. She knew that the tears she saw in her son's eyes were a mixture for lose of his father and the love he received from Samantha.

She smiled weakly at the secret she carried with her, when the time was right, she would tell them. She knew something about those two that they didn't know.

She had agreed with Jacob not to tell them, but she didn't think that was fair. They were adults after all, they could handle it.

She was glad he had found her…again.

Sam's heart wrenched when she saw how shaken Jack was.

She was totally taken by surprise when he pulled her on his lap, hugging her so hard he almost crushed her, but Sam didn't care she just hugged him back. Placing her head against his chest.

Many things were left unsaid. But, this was incredible. Sam thought. She could feel him, really feel him. It was like their souls were touching somehow. Dancing together on the rhythm of their love.

He let her go and she pulled back. They just stared in each other's eyes. Communicating, with an unspoken language. Their language of understanding and love.

God, I love this man_._ Sam thought. More than my own life.

Jack rubbed her back and she leaned against his body, melting against him.

He loved her, so much it hurt him. He looked down at her, her eyes were closed. But he noticed one thing, the sad smile she had on her face. The same smile, he knew was on his face. It was so damn weird. He grieved over his father, the sadness his mother was feeling and yet he was so engrossed by Sam. By her love and his love for her. She had made him feel special, she always did when she was around him.

This is for real. Sam thought. Now I know I never felt true love before and I just know that this is it.

She smiled when she thought about the first time she had met him. The feelings she had back then, the feeling of knowing him all her life was the most weird feeling then. She still had that feeling now. Her dream was coming true.

"Sam? Still awake?"

Sam tilted her head. "Barely." She admitted.

"You can stay here for the night, but first eat something." Mary said, following on their conversation.

"Thank you, ma'am." Sam politely responded.

Mary smiled. "Call me mom."

After saying that, she stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Nice lady." Sam said smiling while getting off Jack.

"I know." He responded also getting up and stretching his legs. "Let's go help her."

He placed an arm around her waist and walked them to the kitchen. "Mom, your loyal helpers are here."

Mary turned around and smiled at them. "You two. Sit, it's just some bread."

Sam smiled. "Bread, it is then."

Jack seated himself on one of the antique chairs. He had always hated to sit on them when he was a child. They were as hard as a rock.

Mary went to sit over him, leaving the chair next to him for Sam.

They ate quietly, all in their own thoughts.

Mary thought about her husband. She was feeling so sad. A part in her felt empty. But she wouldn't give up. He would say that she should to live on, and she would. So would her son.

Jack thought about his father. How he was going to miss him, not that he spent much time with him, lately. But still. He remembered the laughter the most, the games they played when he was young. How his father had taught him to play baseball.

And he was thinking about Sam. About their relationship, he was glad that Sam had accepted his love and that she had returned it. They would deal with regulations later.

Jack looked to Sam who sat beside him.

Her head hung down, she wasn't eating and she was fighting against her tears. He was worried. Was she thinking about her mother?

"Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam looked from the table to her hands. "I'm…it's just…excuse me."

With that she stood up and left the table in a hurry.

She ran to the first door she came across and opened it. It was the bedroom. She stepped in and threw herself on the big soft bed.

Only a few seconds later, Jack came running into the room.

Sam was lying on the bed in a fetal position, silently crying.

He went to the bed and crouched on it. He tossed a pillow off the bed so he could lie down. Popping his head on his elbow. He touched her hair. "Sam? Please talk to me."

She lifted her head and turned her body to facing him. "What we're doing is wrong… but it feels so good. And it's just that…all these feelings are overwhelming me. Normally I don't cry so easily, but now….how it felt losing mom, seeing you going through the same feelings, guilt about feeling feelings for you, us…."

Jack lifted her chin with his hand, making her look him in the eyes.

"You're a very strong woman, Sam. But you can't be strong all the time. I know that when you are in the SGC you can't cry, you have to be strong. But sometimes I go home and cry. Not knowing why."

He examined her face and gave a crooked a smile. "And we don't have a relationship. We have a very strong colleague bond…you think they would believe us?"

Sam laughed at his attempt to cheer her up and moved to lie very close to Jack.

Jack took her in his arms and laid them both down on the bed. Pulling her almost on top of him. "Many waters cannot quench love, neither can the floods drown it. Love is strong as death."

Sam looked at him with big eyes. "I didn't know you were that poetic."

Jack just smiled.

Sam thought for something poetic while drawing small circles on his chest. "For life I would give and kill, but only for you I would love again." She smiled up at him. Placing her head on his chest, feeling very comfortable.

Then Sam asked the question that was bothering her. "But what if I lose you?"

She wrapped her arms around him.

"You won't lose me. I'll always be here…" he touched the place where her heart was," …and I'll protect you."

Jack flipped them over so that Sam was now beneath him.

She reached up and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "I'm tired."

"Me too. Let's call it a night, camper." Jack moved them so they were both lying next to each other and he started to rub her back.

"Will you stay with me?"

Jack gave a quick kiss on her nose. "If you want to. Now sleep, everything will be better tomorrow."

Sam listened to the rhythm of his heart. And she felt her heart respond to him. It was their rhythm, their music of love. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Deciding to do the same, Jack drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Mary entered the room and found the couple, arms around each other. She got a blanket and laid it over them.

****The next morning****

Jack woke up with a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down at Sam. She

looked so beautiful but he noticed that she had a troubled look on her face. She's probably dreaming.

He pushed her gently off him. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he got off the bed and walked to the kitchen, where he smelled something delicious.

"Hi, mom."

Mary turned and smiled at him. It looked like she had a very hard night; her eyes were red from crying. "Hi, honey! Where's Samantha?"

"Oh, she's still asleep. I didn't want to wake her."

Mary pointed at the kitchen clock. "It's 13.00 hours. She's going to have a headache if she wakes up so late and without food. I'll go wake her."

Mary walked out of the kitchen followed by Jack who was surprised because of her concern for Sam. Something was not right, here. She acts like she knows Sam. Strange.

When they entered the room, Sam was tossing and turning.

Jack walked over to her and wanted to wake her because he saw that she clearly had had a nightmare.

But he was stopped by his mother.

"No, dear. Don't."

Jack turned to face her. "Why not?"

"Jonathan, in your dreams you're confronted with yourself. Your past and your future. When you dream you solve problems you didn't even know existed. Maybe she's dreaming about a problem that bothers her and she is trying to solve it."

Jack looked over at Sam. "Yeah, probably our relationship."

Mary frowned. "Your relationship?"

Jack looked at his mother. "Mom, what we're doing is illegal."

"If love is involved with it, than it is not illegal."

Jack shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I love her…"

"And she loves you."

"Yes…but she's not mine to have because of our work, it's against regulations. Look I don't expect you to understand all this."

Even at this ironic moment Mary started to laugh. "Honey, your father was a major and I was a captain in the army. We did it, they approved. As long as it doesn't interfere with your work, then they'll turn a blind eye to it."

Jack looked at her in surprise. He didn't know this. "You two were…I mean you did…wow. I never knew."

Mary laughed at his surprisement. She wanted to say something but, Sam interrupted her.

"Jack?" She slowly opened her eyes.

Jack smiled at her and settled himself next to her. "Good midday, Angel."

"Is it noon already?"

Jack helped her out of the bed. "Yep…you had quite a dream."

Sam blushed. "Yeah, kind of stupid actually."

Mary came to stand in front of them. "What was it about? Come on don't be embarrassed."

Sam snorted. "Promise you won't laugh. I dreamed that we were at the altar, and I was about to say 'yes' when my dad yelled through the whole church that he wouldn't let me marry you. Oh, it was so humiliating."

Mary laughed again. "Oh, he wouldn't mind. He always liked Jack."

With that she left the room.

Sam and Jack looked at each other and then raced out to follow Mary into the living room.

Mary smiled up at them. "Have a seat, we have a lot to talk about."

Jack settled himself on the sofa.

Sam looked at the spot beside him but found, much to Jack's delight, his lap much more comfortable.

She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

They both looked at Mary, waiting for her to continue.

"I know you both are surprised but…I've known Samantha for a very long time…and so do you, Jack."

Jack and Sam looked at each other questioningly. "That's not possible. I've only known her for four years."

Mary smiled. "Oh, no. Samantha how old are you?"

"36."

"And how old is Jack?"

"41"

Mary nodded. "Exactly. Which means that you two have an age difference of five years. Well, Jack. You were 12 and she was 7 when you two first met."

Jack's mouth fell open. He wanted to say something, but his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Sam just stared at Mary. She couldn't believe her ears!

Mary laughed. "I remember that Sam had a crush on you…already."

Sam shook her head. "I can't believe this…this isn't true. I should remember this even at that age."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Yeah…she's right and at an age of twelve you don't forget so easily. I would've remembered her…believe me."

Mary's expression on her face dropped. "Jack, don't you remember something that you can't explain?"

Jack started to think and frowned. "No…I don't remember many things from that age…but that's normal."

Mary sighed "Jack, do you remember that nightmare you always had?"

Jack grunted. "Yeah. I always dreamed that I was trapped inside a burning car and there was screaming all around me. I just…I hate fire. I hate it."

Mary nervously shifted on her chair. "Jack…remember that I always told you that it was your imagination because you hate fire?"

"Yeah."

Mary looked at her hands. "That wasn't totally true. Err…you two had an accident."

Sam looked confused at Mary. "An accident?"

"Yes…Sam's uncle drove you two home from a party when suddenly a truck drove down the wrong side of the road. Sam's uncle did all he could to avoid the speeding truck but he couldn't.

The car crashed against the wall. Sam's uncle was dead. You, Jack pulled Sammie, as you named her, out of the car. That's what we presume happened.

You two were unconscious when we arrived and drove you to the hospital. It seemed that both of you had a severe concussion," Mary looked from her hands to the duo in front of her.

Jack saw that it took a lot out her to tell, as if still hurt her.

"The doctors said that you probably wouldn't remember everything that happened.

Sam's father was in the Air Force. Your father's friend, Jack. And he planned for such a long time to take Sam home with him. But then he would be separating you two and he couldn't bring himself to do it. We thought it was wise to separate you now, because you wouldn't even remember each other. And we made a deal that if one of you did remember that we should tell you that it was a dream.

Jack, Samantha…I'm sorry that we did this to you but it was for the best. You would never see each other again…that's what we thought."

Sam pressed herself against Jack and looked up at him. "So, dad knew you all the time?"

"Mmm, that's why I felt such an attraction to you, Sam." He rubbed her back, she leaned against his touch.

"Attraction?!" Sam frowned.

"Yeah, since the first day I saw you, I always felt like I had know you all along."

Sam nodded. "Yeah…I had that same feeling but I thought it was my imagination. I still can't believe it."

Mary nodded understanding. "Oh, Samantha. I couldn't believe my eyes, when you stepped out of that car yesterday."

Sam laughed. "So, it wasn't my imagination!"

Jack grinned. "You have quite an imagination!!"

Sam and Mary laughed.

Mary started to get this serious look on her face and Jack knew that something very important was going to be said.

"It really is strange, but I think it's called destiny or your fate for that matter. In these days, people live their lives just as it comes. They get up, go to work, go home again, go to sleep and start all over again. But what they don't know is that some things, most things happen because they have to. That's why choosing is very important in your life. The people you meet in your life, they will help you choose. And they will guide you. But don't reach too high in your life, don't climb too high on the ladder. Because you would risk falling the whole way down right on your ass and you would have to start all over again. So live your life one step at the time and you will reach your top."

Jack nodded. "Mom, you were always a very wise woman. And it was you who taught me to choose with my heart. So hear by I declare that, may dad forgive me, I will retire to be with Sam."

Sam looked up at him in shock. "Jack, you can't. We need you on the team. Put that idea out of your stubborn head. Don't risk your career just for me!"

Jack looked into her eyes, love written in them. "Sam, I would give my life for you."

Their conversation continued with no words. They just gazed into each other's eyes.

Sam brought her head closer to Jack's and kissed him on the lips.

He responded with so much need, the same need that Sam felt welling up inside her. That burning feeling, spreading through her whole body. No regrets, only love.

Mary smiled at the couple in front of her. "Maybe you should take this into the flower garden. It's nice and quiet there."

Jack broke the kiss and eyed his mother. "Maybe, you're right."

With that they stood and walked hand in hand towards the backdoor leading into the beautiful flower garden complete with a cushion seated swing for two.

Mary called them back when they were halfway.

"Oh, last night a young man was at the door. He was really nice and he asked for you two."

Jack looked at Sam. "Daniel." Jack looked over his shoulder. "What did you tell him?"

Mary shrugged. "I said that you two were sleeping and he only smiled and said something about a bet. Then he left."

Sam laughed. "That will start some gossip!"

Jack laughed with her. "Let's just worry about that later." He squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

Sam smiled back.

Mary watched the couple disappear into the yard.

She looked at her husband's picture and sighed. Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'

She kissed the picture and said goodbye for the last time and laid the picture down.

END. Thank you for reading this story!

16


End file.
